Decapitado
by Anyza Malfoy
Summary: Sabes que eres perfecto y que las chicas te aman, pero ¿que haces cuando una sobrepasa esa linea de amor-obsesion?, yo haria cualquier cosa para que esto acabe (Sirius Black). Este fic participa en el reto "Parejas al Azar" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**"Plan Decapitado"**

por **Anyza Malfoy**, Beteado por **Bella Valentia**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a J.K Rowling

___Este fic participa en el reto_******_ "Parejas al Azar" _**_del foro_******_ La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.**

* * *

–¡Tienes que hacerlo por favor! ¡Me lo debes!

–Demonios James, no es justo ¿que ahora me cobres esa deuda? –Sirius no pudo evitar alborotar su cabello, pero tampoco dejaba de ver esa carita de perro apaleado que ponía su mejor amigo.

James lo había acorralado en el cuarto pues esperaba que Sirius le hiciera ese pequeñísimo favor que tanto necesitaba

–Por favor Canuto –James suplico

–De acuerdo –Sirius suspiro derrotado, sabía que sería una muy, pero muy mala idea

Saber que tú amigo te cubrió en la clase de transformación, mientras tú estabas con tu última conquista, es una deuda de amigos

–¿Dónde demonios se había metido esa niña? Bueno ni tan niña –Sirius llevaba toda la mañana buscándola, ahora se asomaba en el patio por si veía alguna cabellera rubia rizada, junto a la pelirroja más bonita de la escuela. Por fin cerca del lago las vio, sin perder tiempo y esquivando algunas linduras que lo llamaban, se acerco a ellas.

–Hola Lily –Saludo con su mejor sonrisa

–¿Qué quieres Sirius? –De mal modo contesto la pelirroja

–Hola Sirius –Con un suspiro y unos ojos que derraman miel le saludo la rubia

–Hola Linda –Sirius le contesto, tragándose la mueca que tenía ganas de poner

Marlene no pudo reprimir el suspiro que salió de su ser, ver a Sirius cerca, olerlo y que te salude de linda, era su mayor sueño, ese chico era su sueño particular, bueno de ella y la mitad del sector femenino, la otra mitad era de Potter su compañero de travesura, aunque también estaban aquellas que amaban a Lupin, él chico serio y estudioso pero no menos guapo que esos dos.

–¿Por qué no molestas a otras? o nos dices ¿qué quieres? para que te vayas –Lily le miraba desafiante al pelinegro, Marlene no pudo evitar mirar de mala manera a su amiga, mira que tratar de esa manera a su sueño particular

–Tranquila Lily, solo quería platicar un momento con Marlene

–¿Qué tienes que hablar con mi amiga? –Lily lo miraba inquisitivamente

–Necesito un favor, ella ya es capaz de hacer la transformación del agua en vino, así que necesito de su asesoría

–Por favor Sirius, tienes un sequito de admiradoras de grados más avanzados, ellas te pueden ayudar

–Claro que te ayudo –Marlene contesto mirando con alegría a Sirius

–Gracias Marlene, te parece ¿qué me ayudes ahora?

–Por supuesto

–Vamos –Sirius la tomo del brazo arrastrándola a la biblioteca, dejando a la pelirroja en shock, pues no dejo que ella evitara el llevarse a la rubia

Sirius no podía evitar maldecirse y en ese momento era capaz de aguantar mil veces a "Quejicus", que tener que pasar por el martirio de oír a Marlene y su retahíla de formas en que ella le puede ayudar, claro que él tenía que poner su mejor cara, aguantar y asentir

Si estaba claro, tener un amigo y una deuda con él es lo peor que puede pasarte, jamás se hubiera acercado a Marlene (no necesitaba asesoría de ningún tipo, tenía a Lupin en caso de ser necesario) pero claro James quería acercase a Lily sin la intervención de un estorbo como lo era Marlene, así que con gran dolor de su alma, oídos y cabeza de tanto asentir, había aceptado estar con la loca de Mckinnon

–Vamos Sirius ¿qué te parece si hacemos equipo en la próxima clase de Herbología, estoy segura que seremos los mejores?

–¡NO! –Siriu no pudo evitar gritar, provocando que la señorita Pince les dirigiera una miradita –Me refiero a que en esa clase veo que tú eres muy buena, pero la verdad aquí entre nosotros –Sirius se acerco a ella de forma como si le contara un secreto –Evans, se ve que es mala y me da lástima la pobre

–Bueno tienes razón Lily, no es muy buena en esa materia, pero no creo que se enoje, ¿porque no lo piensas?

–No creo que sea necesario Marlene

–De acuerdo, si tu lo dices

Si en ese momento necesitaba encontrar con prontitud a "Quejicus", estaba seguro que le haría el gran favor de mandarle un _Crucio_, ¿Por qué demonios se le ocurrió decirle a James la idea de Marlene?, ahora tendría que hacer equipo con la loca, pues James estaría con Evans

En ese momento se maldecía por ser tan guapo y perfecto, si no fuera así, aquella loca no lo estaría atosigando y le sería más fácil convivir con ella, pero claro no hay manera de dejar, de ser un Black, desde el porte hasta la galanura, sin olvidar su ingenio, las chicas lo seguían a todos lados

Pero la loca de Mckinnon sobrepasaba la línea, ahora no solo se conformaba en estar con él en Herbología, sino que también se creía mejor que él en todas las materias se había autodenominado su tutora, ¿Qué acaso no se daba cuenta que él era mejor que ella? Pero claro cuando intento en transformaciones mandarle un hechizo para convertirla en alguna ave emplumada, Lupin lo detuvo, y sus raíces de caballero galante ganaron así que con gran pesar bajo la varita.

¡En definitiva ya basta! una cosa es ayudar a tu amigo, otra muy diferente pasar por un suplicio, ni que deseara ser el "Santo de Merlín" para aguantar una penitencia como Mckinnon, que todos los días le regalaba dulces, juguetes, cartas y sabe Merlín que más. ¡Hipogrifos emplumados! Ahora ni siquiera podía hacer una broma, porque de manera mágica (irónico, pero de verdad), aparecía de la nada Mckinnon, y en cuanto oía su risa un escalofrió le recorría la columna.

Esto tenía que acabar ¿Cómo? No tenía ni idea, pero si no lograba que Mckinnon estuviera lejos de él, uno de los dos terminaría transformado en un ave emplumada y como iban las apuestas, él sería el ave

Que si lo pensaba con detenimiento, él sería una magnifica especia emplumada, de seguro sus plumas serían doradas, brillantes, donde pasara causaría furor, bien eso ya lo había logrado sin ser un ave, así que la única que debía cambiar era a la loca.

–Sirius detente me estas mareando

–Ni siquiera te das cuenta Cornamenta, con ese libro pegado a tus narices, dudo que me veas

–Pues aunque no lo creas, estas desconcentrándome –James bajo el libro y se recargo en la cabecera de su cama

–Es verdad Canuto, ni siquiera yo logro concentrarme –Lupin dejo sobre su cómoda el libro

–Bueno pues todo esto es tú culpa James, así que ahora me ayudas a salir de esta –James le miraba intrigado

–¿A qué te refieres Black?

-Desde aquel día en que le pedí ayuda a la loca de Mckinnon, no logro quitármela de encima y esto solo es por ti –Sirius le miraba enojado

–Tranquilo ni que fuera para tanto

–En serio James, hasta yo soy capaz de ver que si está loca, Mckinnon –Peter hablo

–Tan malo es –James miro a Remus, el aludido asintió –Bien, entonces ¿Qué sugieres?

–Ese es el problema no se me ocurre nada

Aquel día Sirius no dejo salir a nadie de la habitación, hasta que alguna idea tuvieran, aun cuando era hora de la comida, los dejo ir y en cuanto apareció Marlene para ver si estaba bien su sueño adorado, mando a Peter a que la atendiera y le dijera que estaba bien, al ver que ella no se iba de la puerta, mando a James, por ultimo tuvo que ser Remus y él fue el único que logro que se fuera por el momento

Desde ese momento los otros tres se dieron cuenta que era urgente alejar a la chica de Canuto, así que empezaron a idear cualquier cosa que les pasara por la mente, claro que Lupin al final las desechaba por lo descabelladas que sonaban sus locas ideas, eso de que le mandaran el hechizo _Conjuntivitis Curse_, pues Sirius deseaba que ella no lo viera, Lupin tuvo que explicarle que no solo no lo vería, sino que también se le hincharían los ojos y el hechizo sería doloroso.

Llegada la hora de la cena, con gran pesar tuvieron que salir de la habitación, pero se propusieron ayudarlo en la medida de lo posible y vaya que fue necesario.

Cuando lo vio en el comedor Marlene quiso correr a verlo, pero James la intercepto en el camino, cuando se sentaron, quiso estar cerca de él, pero Remus y Peter ya estaban uno a cada lado, y James con gran pesar se sentó enfrente de su amigo quedando lejos de Evans, cuando Marlene quiso irse del otro lado, otras chicas rodearon a James, así que con gran pesar estaba lejos de su sueño dorado

Marlene espero toda la cena a que Sirius le dirigiera una mirada, pero en ningún momento el pelinegro la volteo a ver, aun así no se desanimaba, pues él últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo con ella y sabia que él estaba enamorado de ella, así que solo esperaba con paciencia a que se le declararse o ella tendría que hacerlo

No pudo evitar soñar que ella saldría con su sueño dorado, mientras Lily por fin aceptaba al otro guapo de su amigo. Así los cuatro saldrían juntos y se divertirían, claro ella soñaba en todo momento con él, casi se podía ver siendo la señora Black.

Los chicos en cuanto llegaron a su habitación tuvieron que poner unos hechizos, pues no querían que la loca de Mckinnon escuchara las ideas que tenían planeando para ella, claro que hasta ahora ninguna había sido buena, provocando que Sirius se desesperada con cada minuto que pasaba.

Cansados los cuatro se fueron a dormir, esperando que al día siguiente algo bueno se les ocurriera o un milagro sucediera, para Black le era imposible conciliar el sueño, sabía que algo tendría que hacer y que esto fuera pronto, pues sus nervios, como su reputación de galán se estaban viendo afectados.

–¡Claro! –Grito -¡Lo tengo chicos!, lo tengo

–Canuto cállate o te mando un hechizo –Remus replicó

–Lunático tengo la solución

–Que bien amigo, ahora cállate y duerme –James le gritó

–Mañana nos cuentas –Peter reprimía un bostezo mientras hablaba –Es que no te das cuenta que son las tres de la mañana –Peter vio de reojo el reloj

Con una inmensa alegría Sirius se fue a descansar plácidamente, sabía que su idea era magnifica y por fin se desharía de la loca Mckinnon

–Bien Canuto suéltalo ¿qué es esa gran idea que tienes? –Remus le interrogó

Los chicos le miraba expectantes desde sus camas, pues Sirius no los dejo salir del cuarto hasta que les hubiera contado su magnífico plan

–Esta será la operación **"Decapitado"**

–¿En serio tú crees que vamos a matar a la loca? –James le miraba con sorpresa –Está bien que estés desesperado, pero no exageres

–Canuto, si no aprobé que le dieras la poción para confundir, ni tampoco que te hechizaras con el _Anti-Intruder Jinx_ (Anti-intrusos) lo cual dudo que te hubiera servido, sin contar que descarte de inmediato que le mandaras los hechizos de _Hives Hex _(urticaria), _Instant Scalping Hex_ (Calvicie Instantanea) o el _Langlock_ (pega la lengua a la parte superior de la boca), mucho menos te permitiré matarla o en este caso decapitarla.

–Estas grave amigo –Peter le decía mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro

–Tranquilos, no es lo que se imaginan, se llamara "**Decapitado"** porque vamos a matar su obsesión por mí, bueno casi toda, ya saben siendo yo, dudo que se olvide por completo de esta cosa bella, por eso la llame operación **"Decapitado"**

–Dejando de lado tu egocentrismo ¿Cómo pretender que matemos esa obsesión? –Remus preguntó

Sirius tomo de su mochila algunos pergaminos y se los entrego, mientras explicaba el plan

–Necesito que escriban el nombre de cada chico que les deba un favor

– ¿Un favor? –James replicó

–Claro, por ejemplo tú Cornamenta, haz ayudado a varios con tus bromas en contra de los de Slytherin y tú Lunatico has dado asesoría a muchos, y yo he dado varios consejos para que las chicas salgan con ellos, Peter puede escribir alguno que se nos haya escapado

–¿Y qué haremos con las listas terminadas?

–Empezar a cobrar esos favores

James seguía pensando que su amigo en verdad estaba desesperado por deshacerse de la loca Mckinnon, pues aun en sus peores pesadillas él no haría semejante cosa, pero no le quedaba de otra que acceder a tan loco plan

–¡Rubeus Linton! –James gritó, aun chico de cabello castaño y de la casa de Huffepuff

Mientras se dirigía a los invernaderos donde tenía su siguiente clase, vio a su compañero, recordó que hace unas horas él había puesto su nombre en la lista, pues le había ayudado a hacerle una broma a los de Slytherin de tercero, que lo habían dejado encerrado en la lechucería toda la tarde y tal vez hasta en la noche pudo haberse quedado ahí, pero James ya tarde fue a dejar una carta y lo encontró, así que ambos idearon un plan como desquite por lo que le hicieron.

Desde entonces los chicos evitan abrir sus cartas en el comedor, después de ese incidente ellos recibieron durante varios días algunas cartas que les explotan o estaban embarradas por _polvos verrugosos_,fue muy divertido ver lo que les pasaba y ellos nunca supieron quien les había jugado esa broma, aunque sospechaban que podían estar involucrados los merodeadores.

–Hola Potter ¿Necesitas algo?

–Si… Bueno no –Rubeus le miro extrañado –Mira necesito un favor, no es para mí, pero es como si lo hicieras

–No te entiendo Potter

–Necesito que enamores a una chica, es linda, tierna e inteligente…

–Y tú no estás interesado en ella, pero tú siempre has podido manejarlas a todas

–He ahí que el favor aunque te lo pido yo, no es para mí, es para Black

–¿Regulus Arcturus?

–No, Sirius

–¡NO!

–¿No?

–Vamos Potter estoy seguro que me dirás que a la persona que quieres que le quite de encima es Mckinnon

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Todo el colegio se ha dado cuenta como lo sigue, he escuchado a algunas de mis compañeras que ya está buscando el papel para las invitaciones de la boda

–¿En serio?

–Sí y no solo eso, se ha propuesto espantar a toda mujer que se le acerque al susodicho

–¡Hipogrifos! Esto es más grave de lo que pensamos, esto no solo necesita una decapitación, tiene que ser una cercenada completa

–¿Están pensando en matarla?

–No, claro que no, solo queremos que ella deje de quererlo u obsesionar con él

–Haaa… Bueno como te darás cuenta no creo que pueda siquiera acercarme a ella

–Vamos, aunque sea lo puedes intentar

–No sé Potter

–Estaremos en deuda los merodeadores contigo

–mmm… ¿Qué me darían a cambio?

–No sé, pero puedes dar por hecho que haríamos cualquier cosa

–¿Pertenecer al grupo de los merodeadores?

–Bueno tanto como pertenecer no creo, pero tal vez si necesitas de nuestra ayuda o colaboración, serás el primero de la lista para que acudamos a tu lado, por encima de los demás

–Suena tentador

–¿Lo harás?

–Bien, hare lo que pueda

–Puedes decirle solo al sector masculino sobre esta propuesta, claro que si ellos quieren otra cosa podemos negociarlo, solo los de tu casa y Ravenclaw puedes decirles, sabes que no somos muy queridos por las rastreras y ellos solo nos complicarían las cosas

–Claro, hare correr el rumor en mi casa y algunos amigos de los Ravenclaw

–Tienes que ser discreto, nadie de las féminas debe enterarse por error o las cosas pueden complicar, sin contar los castigos que nos puedan tocar… (Aun que creo que ya pasamos por todos los castigos de Minnie), aun así que no se enteren las chicas

–De acuerdo pediré discreción

Aquello se convirtió en los siguientes días en un pandemónium, Peter, James, Remus y Sirius fueron molestados por varios chicos, haciéndoles pedidos de los más sencillos como algunos galeones, hasta los más inusuales como obtener un ave fénix, cansados de las interrupciones que se veían expuestos, tuvieron que escribir un pergamino con las bases de la convocatoria

_**Advertencia: Si eres chica o un Slytherin te sugiero sueltes este papel, pues si es así te explotara en mano**_

_**Por tu salud, Gracias**_

_**Proyecto "Decapitado"**_

_Bases:_

_Aquel que enamorara o lograra quitar de encima a la "Loca Mckinnon" de Sirius, podría reclamarles el premio o favor que necesita (dentro de lo razonable)_

_*No se podía pedir ser el novio de la hermana, prima, amiga o de ellos_

_*No se darían huevos de dragón_

_*Ni aves Fénix_

_*No se matara ni hechizara a nadie de su familia o amigos (Solo Slytherin y eso con algunas clausulas)_

_*Solo se darían 20 galeones de oro (si eso pedía, no más)_

_*Solo se les regalaría una bolsa de Honeydukes con la mayor variedad de dulces posible_

_*De igual manera solo una bolsa de productos Zonco o de Bromas Gambol y Japes (inofensivos)_

_*No se dará una escoba_

_*Y no se permitirá a nadie denominarse "Socio de los Merodeadores"_

_Aun así se puede negociar el premio o favor que soliciten_

_Por su atención gracias_

_**Los Merodeadores**_

_P.D. Este pergamino esta hechizado en cuanto lo lea se quemara_

El pobre de Lupin tuvo que estudiar mucho, para lograr que el pergamino se quemara después de leerse y si llegaba a manos de una chica, de los Slytherin o los profesores este tendría que explotar, para ello se enfrasco en la forma cómo funcionaban los _vociferadores_, solo hizo algunas modificaciones y el pergamino estuvo listo, Remus estuvo feliz de ver que las cosas salieran bien

Los pergaminos volaron entres las casas de Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, cuando menos Sirius podía decir que algo bueno estaba resultando la convocatoria, pues ahora la mitad de los chicos de Howarts intentaban tener la atención de McKinnon, lo cual ya no podía molestarlo tanto

¡Hipogrifos! Sirius no tomo en cuenta que esa situación ella se sintiera la mujer más linda de todo Hogwarts y que ahora intentara estar más tiempo pegada a él, aparte de escuchar su vocecita que le recordaba que él era el afortunado de tener a esa belleza que todos querían.

Bbien el aguantar tu propio ego es una cosa, pero otra muy distinta, soportar el ego de la Loca McKinnon

Marlene viendo como la perseguían estaba propuesta a alejar a todos esos chicos, así que lo único que se le ocurría es que estuviera casada con Black, pues él era el chico que ella amaba, cada día buscaba con más ímpetu lo necesario para un boda pronta, pues necesitaba que todos se dieran cuenta que ella solo sería la señora Black

Sirius ya está cansado en todos los aspectos, esto no había salido como debía, no, nada le estaba saliendo bien, por su salud mental y física, bueno por la salud física de Mckinnon, había que hallar una solución

De lo único que en ese momento lo mantenía en pie, es que las fases de la luna nueva se estaba acabando y pronto sería luna llena, así que se convertiría en un perro de cuatro patas y estaría unos momentos con sus amigos, mientras le hacían compañía a Remus. Si solo necesitaba unos momentos con sus amigos siendo solo animales de cuatro patas y divertirse como siempre

–¿Los veré esta noche? –Lupin preguntó

–Claro Lunatico, sabes que no te dejaríamos solo –James le contestó

–Bien, pero tengan cuidado al salir, no me gustaría que los castigaran o tuvieran algún problema por mi culpa

–Tranquilo Lunático, desde hace tiempo venimos haciéndolo, sin contar que tenemos el mapa –Sirius le dio una palmadita en el hombro, queriéndole infundir esa confianza

–Pero aun así fíjense bien, no los vaya a descubrir Flich

–Sí, ya sabemos, ve tranquilo ahí te veremos esta noche amigo

Contento Remus se despidió de sus amigos, y se dirigió al sauce boxeador, donde estaba la entrada a la casa de los gritos.

Llegada la hora, los tres chicos se prepararon para salir, aquel día Sirius tomo el mapa y reviso los pasillos, concentrado en buscar al conserje o a la gata, viendo que estaban libres los corredores, pues Flich estaba en la biblioteca, podían irse, salieron los tres confiados, como siempre esperaban ya estar en el patio, para usar la capa de invisibilidad de James para cruzar sin ser vistos.

Marlene se había quedado estudiando para la clase de pociones, pues con tantos chicos encima, ni siquiera podía estar un momento a solas estudiando, aquello le gustaba que todos los chicos le buscaran e intentaran de todas las formas acercarse a ella, pero nadie se le comparaba con Black, su chico perfecto, futuro padre de sus hijos, mientras guardaba sus cosas se dio cuenta que no estaba su libro de Herbología.

Lo había dejado en la sala común dispuesta estaba a descansar, pero prefirió bajar de una vez por el, para no olvidarlo el día de mañana, mientras bajaba vio a los a James, Sirius y Peter dirigiéndose a la salida, sin pensarlo los siguió, pues tenía que detener a su futuro esposo, no le gustaba eso de que se metiera en problemas, era de las otras cosas que tenía que cambiar cuando fuera la señora Black.

–¿Dónde se habían metido? –Marlene miraba a todos lados, pero desde que dieron vuelta en uno de los pasillos ella les había perdido la pista

Pasando a un lado de la puerta principal, la vio entreabierta, de inmediato salió, sabía que lo vería rápidamente, y que podrían regresar a sus cuartos, antes de que los hallara alguien. Frustrada se sintió al salir y no ver a nadie, todo el patio estaba vacío, solo se escuchaba el rumor del viento al pasar por entre los árboles, la luna llena iluminaba el lugar, así que no había donde esconderse, Sirius no estaba por ninguna parte, y estaba segura de que él estaba afuera.

Dispuesta estaba a darse la vuelta, y buscar dentro, pero algo le decía que él estaba afuera, que tal vez tenía alguna cita clandestina, con alguna de las tantas "arrastradas que andaban tras de él", se encamino al lago esperando encontrarlo a él y la otra.

Bien aquello no estaba saliendo como quería, aun cuando estaba con sus amigos y podían estar un rato disfrutando ser un animal, se sentía demasiado presionado, pues muchas cosas estaba perdiéndose por culpa de la loca Mckinnon, ya no podía bromear con los chicos porque ella aparecía, no podía coquetear con ninguna lindura, pues la loca las espantaba, ni siquiera era capaz de estar un rato a solas en las clases o en la biblioteca, si cada momento se le estaba volviendo una real tortura.

En ese momento ya extrañaba a "Quejicus", ni siquiera había podido hacerle alguna broma o ver tan siquiera su grasiento pelo, pues la loca ahí estaba, mirara por donde mirara. Ningún Slytherin había podido quejarse de él en días, los maestros ya se estaban acostumbrando a no verlo después de clases para los castigos, Flich y la señora Norris solo lo veían correr de un lado a otro, siendo eso lo único que le pasaba de interesante en días.

Sirius se había retraído con sus pensamientos, dejando la puerta de la casa de los gritos descubierta, tarde se dio cuenta de que Lupin salía, James y Peter estaban confiados a que el cuidara la puerta, los tres salieron corriendo buscando a Remus, pues era culpa de ellos que él hubiera salido. Sirius era el que se sentía culpable por dicha situación

En cuanto llegaron a Hogwarts comenzaron la búsqueda, sabían que los alumnos estaban a esas horas durmiendo, pero no querían que Lupin despertara desnudo en cualquier lugar, los tres se separaron, esperando encontrarlo y guiarlo nuevamente al sauce. Un grito rompió la paz de la noche, el pelaje de Sirius se erizo por completo, corrió todo lo que le permitió las cuatro patas. Él sabia que cualquier cosa que pasara sería por su culpa, él debió de cuidar la puerta, ahora alguien estaba en peligro.

No podía creer que no viera a Sirius por ningún lado, el lago estaba vacío, lo mismo que sus alrededores, aun cuando tenía ganas de seguir buscándolo, no pudo evitar admirar el lago, la luna se reflejaba sobre este de manera maravillosa, logrando que ella se perdiera en sus pensamientos y sueños con Sirius.

Escucho algunos ruidos detrás de ella, sabía que era Sirius, seguro en cuanto la vio se acerco a ella. Se dio la vuelta esperando ver a su sueño dorado, su corazón sintió como se paro momentáneamente, un escalofrió subió por su columna, un sudor frio empezó en su nuca, erizando sus cabellos, su boca se seco de golpe siendo incapaz de tragar.

Ver a una criatura tan imponente como lo es un hombre-lobo, la había paralizado, no sabía qué hacer, ni siquiera era capaz de pensar, solo sus ojos se movían siguiendo los pasos de la criatura, escucho un grito, en ese momento se dio cuenta que ella lo había proferido, lo vio acercarse más a ella, ahora no sabía qué hacer, estaba atrapada, sería su fin.

No sabía si eran segundos, minutos u horas, ella solo vio cuando levanto las patas traseras impulsándose, se despego del suelo, el arco que daba era perfecto, las patas delanteras caerían sobre su pecho lanzándola, después la destrozaría, aquellos le dolería, pero sobre todo saberse olvidada en ese lugar, sin que nadie supiera de ella.

Vio al animal volar sobre ella y a alguien cubriendo su cuerpo, después de eso las cosas pasaron con mayor rapidez, solo recuerda que otro animal ataco al hombre-lobo, logrando que este le persiguiera, le pareció ver a lo lejos un ciervo, después todo se obscureció.

–¿Cómo te sientes? –Un chico alto de pelo rubio, piel blanca y ojos cafés, le miraba fijamente

–Bien... Creo ¿Qué paso? –Ella intento incorporarse, dándose cuenta que estaba en la enfermería -¿Y quién eres tú?

–Soy Jasón Robín, prefecto de Ravenclaw, estaba terminando de dar mi ronda, cuando vi la puerta de la entrada abierta, esperaba encontrar al grupo de los merodeadores, pues son bastante escurridizos y quería que los castigaran, mientras recorría el patio, te vi en el lago y vi al hombre-lobo cerca de ti

–¿De verdad era un hombre-lobo? ¿No lo soñé?

–No, dice el director que algunas criaturas se esconden en el bosque prohibido, así que ya tomo las medidas necesarias para que esas criaturas no se vuelvan a acercar a la escuela, aparte de que ha prohibido salir por las noches

–Lo siento, ¿Qué más paso? –Marlene se había estado revisando si le dolía alguna parte, pero no se vio nada

–Tranquila no te ha mordido, cuando se lanzo sobre de ti, te quite de su camino, lanzándote al suelo, creo que eso hizo que te desmayaras

–¿Tu saliste lastimado? –Preguntó preocupada por él

–No, la verdad fue algo raro, cuando caímos al suelo, alcance a ver a un enorme perro negro irse sobre el hombre-lobo, así que el hombre–lobo persiguió al perro, después vi que también un ciervo se acercaba al perro y ambos provocaron que el hombre–lobo les siguiera, se perdieron en el bosque, así que te traje a la enfermería de inmediato

–Gracias –Marlene se sentía agradecida al chico

Jasón le sonrió y la dejo descansar un poco más, pues aun cuando la había salvado, no pudo evitar preocuparse por ella.

Si desde aquel día Jasón se volvió muy popular en la escuela, por la hazaña que había hecho, Marlene pudo salir de la enfermería después de unas horas de descanso, aunque le decepciono ver que Sirius solo había preguntado si estaba bien, lo mismo que toda la escuela, pero no le dolió ver que él no se preocupaba más por ella

Jasón se volvió su amigo, ambos compartían una experiencia única, aunque la amistad duro poco tiempo, pues se convirtió en su novia y disfrutaba estar con él.

–Sabia que el **"Plan Decapitado"** era un excelente nombre, Sirius Black es difícil de ser olvidado, aun por un acto heroico –Sirius tomo uno de los chocolates que estaban sobre su cama, no pudo evitar regresar por otro para regalarlo al adicto del chocolate que era Remus

* * *

Sé que es pequeño, pero en está historia no entraba el romance como tal, así que solo queria darles una probadita de lo que logra el perfecto de Sirius Black (ese hombre me encanta)

**Nosotros los escritores no cobramos por hacerlos soñar o transportarlos a otro mundo, solo pedimos como pago un review, el cuál es gratis para ustedes.  
**

Muchas gracias

_**Los quiere mucho**_

_**Anyza Malfoy**_

_**Los reviews son el alimento del alma de esta escritora amateur**_


End file.
